


Alia's Song

by theweasleyboys



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweasleyboys/pseuds/theweasleyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could have been going on in Alia's mind during the confrontation with the Reverend Mother.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alia's Song

**Alia's Song**  
  
  
  
Am _I_ the abomination?

  
For two years I traveled the sand,

And now I hear your reprimand.  
  
For two years I lived on this earth,  
  
Now you shun my unwanted birth.  
  
  
Am I the abomination?  
  
  
I have known of a thousand lives,  
  
Played the part of a thousand wives;  
  
Nursed the mouths of a thousand babes,  
  
And wept over a thousand graves.  
  
  
Am I the abomination?  
  
  
You have Paul, you need no other.  
  
Would you kill me, Reverend Mother?  
  
Shall I be a daughter unknown,  
  
Dead before I was fully grown?  
  
  
Am I the abomination?  
  
  
You shriek at me to leave your mind.  
  
What do you think that I might find?  
  
I'm much like you, yet not the same.  
  
Now tell the Emperor my name.  
  
  
Am I the abomination?  
  
  
Plans within plans, and planned attacks  
  
To get your Kwisatz Haderach.  
  
You did your part so very well,  
  
So why do you curse me to hell?  
  
  
Am I the abomination?  
  
  
Two little years, a Pre-born's life;  
  
To be the Saint of this crysknife.  
  
You have lived so very longer,  
  
Yet today I was the stronger.  
  
  
Now tell me…  
  
  
…Am _I_ the abomination?


End file.
